criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pulled In!
Pulled In! is a case featured in Criminal Case as the seventy-eighth case of the game. It is the twenty-fourth case of Berrini and the sixth case in Newton Coast. Plot Astrid Flores and the player were trekking the swamps to find the eau sombre when they found a body floating in the swamp. The player then discovered that the body illuminated by the moonlight was in fact, Newton Coast local Abraham Warner. Beatriz then autopsied Abraham’s corpse and confirmed that the killer had drugged Abraham with a hallucinogenic drug before the victim was frightened to death. They went on to suspect conspiracy theorist Valentina Knox, army soldier Gemma Locket and eau sombre victim Bonnie McCiloi before Beatriz called the team to tell them that she had found the eau sombre’s hideout. They then went into the swamps again to check out the eau sombre’s hideout, suspecting Beatriz in the process. They also found clues to suspect voodoo priestess Alysha Hewie as well teenager Josh Lynwood. Later, the duo were informed by Imani that from the victim’s autopsy that the victim was frightened by one of Alysha’s voodoo rituals and that they needed to arrest her. They went to her shop and discovered that she had fled, leading the detectives to investigate the eau sombre’s cave again for clues. It was evident that the monster had traumatized victims due to Bonnie’s testimonies during the case. Soon after, they found Alysha poisoned at the swamp coastline where they had found Abraham’s body. However in the end, they arrested Bonnie for the murder. Bonnie denied the evidence before he was forced to reveal that he was a victim of the monster because when he was younger, a monster from the swamps tried to kidnap him and his best friend. The monster had succeeded in killing his best friend but Bonnie escaped the swamps and went to the police. The police then found his friend's body mauled by the monster. After the case was left unsolved, he became very lonely and was constantly bullied, made fun of and no one defended him. When he was 17, he then thought of kidnapping and killing the citizens in revenge for bullying him and making fun of him and never caring about him. He then found the previous eau sombre, who was revealed to be Thomas Corfield and helped him escape prison before he went to face him, slitting his throat in the process. Then to scare the team away, he injected Abraham with a hallucinogenic drug before he lured Abraham into one of Alysha's rituals, which frightened Abraham to death. He then slipped poison into Alysha's tea and let her die. Disgusted by Bonnie’s heartlessness, Astrid sent Bonnie to Judge Marrakchi, who sentenced Bonnie to life in prison in solitary confinement. After Bonnie’s trial, the team decided that they had to find the remaining kidnapped victims. Soon Astrid and the player had searched the eau sombre cave, where they found a series of numbers. Jordan then revealed that the numbers were actually from a certain lock used to lock large safe doors. Then Nikolai got a hunch and dove into the swamp waters with the player, to discover a safe door underwater. They unlocked it and soon discovered the victims, including Andre Gonzales, Beatriz’s brother. They then took the victims back to the station, where they reunited Andre with his sister. They also talked to Valentina, who said that she had a new conspiracy theory for them. She told them how she had found a stone tablet featuring a lost treasure’s legend but she had broke the tablet in the swamps, making the detectives retrieve the stone pieces and restore the tablet. Imani said that the stone tablet told about a lost treasure that could grant intelligence and power to those who desire so. Valentina told them that her conspiracy theory was that the treasure was actually cursed and would sacrifice those who were greedy enough. Valentina’s theory made Chief Crosby decide that they would monitor Calamity Canyon for the treasure to ensure it doesn’t fall into the wrong hands. However, Mei came into the office, reporting that Bonnie McCiloi had escaped and was now on the loose in Calamity Canyon! Summary Victim *'Abraham Warner' (found frightened to death, a message carved in his chest) *'Alysha Hewie' (found collapsed at the swamp coastline) Murder Weapon *'Fright' *'Poisoned Tea' Killer *'Bonnie McCiloi' Suspects Profile *This suspect has pharmaceutical knowledge. *This suspect eats beef and stout pie. *This suspect uses Buzzer. Appearance *This suspect wears a tie-dye print. Profile *This suspect has pharmaceutical knowledge. *This suspect eats beef and stout pie. *This suspect uses Buzzer. Appearance *This suspect wears a tie-dye print. Profile *This suspect has pharmaceutical knowledge. *This suspect eats beef and stout pie. *This suspect uses Buzzer. Appearance *This suspect wears a tie-dye print. Profile *This suspect has pharmaceutical knowledge. *This suspect eats beef and stout pie. *This suspect uses Buzzer. Profile *This suspect has pharmaceutical knowledge. Profile *This suspect has pharmaceutical knowledge. *This suspect eats beef and stout pie. *This suspect uses Buzzer. Quasi-suspects Killer's Profile *The killer has pharmaceutical knowledge. *The killer eats beef and stout pie. *The killer uses Buzzer. *The killer wears a tie-dye print. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Murky Swamp. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Pieces, Driftwood) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Bracelet Restored; New Suspect: Valentina Knox) *Interrogate Valentina Knox about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Underwater Swamp) *Investigate Underwater Swamp. (Clues: Firearm, Floating Debris) *Examine Firearm. (Result: G LOCKET; New Suspect: Gemma Locket) *Ask Gemma Locket about her firearm in the swamp. *Examine Floating Debris. (Result: Ruined Locket) *Examine Ruined Locket. (Result: Photo of Man; New Suspect: Bonnie McCiloi) *Interrogate Bonnie about his locket in the swamp. *Examine Driftwood. (Result: Victim's Tie) *Analyze Victim's Tie. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats beef and stout pie) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Fright; Attribute: The killer has pharmaceutical knowledge) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Beatriz Gonzales about her discovery. (Attribute: Beatriz has pharmaceutical knowledge and eats beef and stout pie; New Crime Scene: Eau Sombre's Cave) *Investigate Eau Sombre's Cave. (Clues: Chains, Shattered Phone, Strange Locket) *Analyze Chains. (06:00:00) *Interrogate Bonnie about his kidnapping. (Attribute: Bonnie has pharmaceutical knowledge and eats beef and stout pie) *Examine Strange Locket. (Result: Locket's Logo Identified; New Suspect: Alysha Hewie) *Ask Alysha Hewie about her locket being inside the monster's hideout. (Attribute: Alysha has pharmaceutical knowledge and eats beef and stout pie) *Examine Shattered Phone. (Result: Repaired Phone) *Analyze Phone. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses Buzzer, Bonnie uses Buzzer; New Crime Scene: Sunken Ship) *Investigate Sunken Ship. (Clues: Sunken Briefcase, Dirty Backpack) *Examine Dirty Backpack. (Result: Faded ID Card) *Examine Faded ID Card. (Result: Josh Lynwood) *Ask Josh Lynwood about his backpack in the swamp. (Attribute: Josh uses Buzzer and has pharmaceutical knowledge) *Examine Sunken Briefcase. (Result: Briefcase Unlocked) *Analyze Claw. (09:00:00) *Talk to Gemma Locket about losing the specialized military hand claw. (Attribute: Gemma uses Buzzer, has pharmaceutical knowledge and eats beef and stout pie) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Go to arrest Alysha Hewie for the murder. (New Crime Scene: Victims' Chains) *Investigate Victims' Chains. (Clues: Torn Newspaper, Jacket, Stained Doll) *Examine Torn Newspaper. (Result: Newspaper) *Ask Beatriz what she meant by finding justice for her brother. (Attribute: Beatriz uses Buzzer) *Examine Jacket. (Result: Josh's Locket) *Confront Josh about being in the eau sombre's cave. (Attribute: Josh eats beef and stout pie) *Examine Stained Doll. (Result: Green Dust) *Analyze Green Dust. (09:00:00) *Ask Valentina why she made a doll of the victim. (Attribute: Valentina has pharmaceutical knowledge, uses Buzzer and eats beef and stout pie) *Investigate Swamp Coastline. (Clues: Alysha's Body, Broken Pieces) *Autopsy Alysha's Body. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a tie-dye print) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Tea Cup) *Analyze Tea Cup. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Poisoned Tea; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Legend Behind Red Eyes (6/6). (No stars) Legend Behind Red Eyes (6/6) *Investigate Eau Sombre's Cave. (Clue: Food Rations) *Examine Food Rations. (Result: Series of Numbers) *Analyze Series of Numbers. (03:00:00) *Investigate Underwater Swamp. (Clue: Locked Door) *Examine Locked Door. (Result: Door Unlocked) *See how Andre Gonzales is coping. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Take Andre to see his sister, Beatriz. (Reward: Burger) *See what Valentina is doing. *Investigate Swamp Coastline. (Clue: Smashed Tablet) *Examine Smashed Tablet. (Result: Stone Tablet Restored) *Analyze Stone Tablet. (06:00:00) *Ask Valentina about the mysterious treasure. (Reward: Theorist's Curls) *Go on to the next case! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Newton Coast